J'ai rencontré Carrie Bradshow
by Bababbou Cullen
Summary: Une vie de rêve... Pas possible ? Rencontrer LA star dont on est folle ? Vivre un véritable conte de fée? Non, pas réel... Mais cette fiction n'est basée que sur les fantasmes de femmes ordinaires qui vivent quelque chose d'extraordinaire!
1. Chapter 1

J'ai rencontré Carrie Bradshow

_**Aucun choix…**_

Je n'avais pas encore décidé quels vêtements je porterais le lendemain.

Je n'arrive jamais à choisir de parfaites combinaisons de fringues puisqu'il est toujours difficile de s'imaginer porter certains vêtement sans savoir de quelle humeur l'on sera à l'avance…

N'ayant jamais été avantagée niveau corpulence, je déciderais certainement, comme d'habitude de porter du noir qui puisse avantager les seuls atouts que j'avais : ma poitrine qui n'était pas particulièrement remarquable, mais qui, une fois intelligemment soutenue, méritait de combler les lacunes de mon corps…

Ce soir-là, le temps habituel passé à faire en sorte de ne pas raser les murs de honte le lendemain, je le consacrai finalement à regarder la télé. Je passai également brièvement sur quelques sites internet de vente par correspondance.

Le shopping était comme une seconde nature chez moi. Je ne pouvais vivre sans lui, et j'avais incontestablement l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se passer de moi.  
Il était comme une drogue pour moi et, malgré mes efforts surhumains pour ignorer jusqu'à même son existence, j'y revenais toujours.

La télé annonçait une soirée particulièrement ordinaire, à savoir un western, quelques émissions de psychologie concernant la jalousie dans les couples ou la façon dont les gens peuvent vivre en ayant autant de kilos en trop et des séries policières à profusion, toutes aussi semblables les unes que les autres, en comptant que certaines étaient pires que d'autres. Je me consacrai donc à un de mes passe-temps favoris, m'intéresser aux styles vestimentaires des acteurs, et plus particulièrement des actrices.

Etait-il vraiment possible, malgré cette réputation de bons flics bien sympas mais très bedonnants, que les inspecteurs de ces séries ne ressemblent en aucun cas à ce cliché ?

Et surtout qu'autant d'inspectrices soient sorties directement d'agences de mannequinat ?

Une femme belle, sympa et surtout intelligente et perspicace ? ça existe ça ?

Non, que dans les films et les séries évidemment !

Les seules séries auxquelles je me considérais comme accrochées mettaient en scène des gens auxquels je tentais toujours vainement de m'identifier…

Friends était une de mes préférées : je ne pouvais décemment prétendre ressembler à aucune des 3 filles. A part quelques points communs comme « je suis brune de cheveux », « j'ai des longs cheveux » (quoique celle-là, je ne pouvais plus la ressortir étant donné que j'avais eu la ridicule idée de les couper récemment, comme à peu près tous les 5 ans, juste avant de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais vivre sans mes longs cheveux…). Concernant la corpulence ou la façon de s'habiller, je rêvais de pouvoir leur ressembler, mais ceci restait purement utopique.

Quant aux hommes sympas qui les accompagnaient, j'avais chacun d'eux à ma portée. Un ami qui adore la bouffe et le sexe, c'était Fabrice, alias Fabichou ; un sympa mais un peu intello et pas trop le sens des réalités des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, c'était Antoine, et un autre qui n'arriverait jamais « en apparence » à se caser, qui passait sa vie à se cacher derrière un humour quelque peu douteux mais qui est toujours en recherche de la réplique qui tue, qui adore quand c'est apprécié et qui s'enfonce quand c'est raté, eh bien, sans surprise, c'était moi !

En ayant fait des tests pour savoir « Quel personnage de Friends êtes-vous », je tombais irrémédiablement sur Chandler. Sauf ceux faits pour les filles… Là, j'étais Rachel en général.

Bref, mon analyse personnelle du genre « séries policières » se résumant à espérer ressembler à ce cliché de femme qui porte l'insigne avec un beau pantalon blanc, cachant de longues jambes effilées et bronzées, ce t-shirt jaune canari découvrant un ventre ferme et une poitrine généreuse sans excès et dont le visage reflétait à la fois l'intelligence, la classe et un humour à toute épreuve. Les cheveux longs et soyeux étaient bien évidemment repris au tableau.

C'est là que je décidai de retourner dans ma garde-robe en essayant de trouver un maximum de vêtements correspondant à cette image.

Je n'avais malheureusement et bien évidemment aucun choix dans cette catégorie. C'était comme si ma garde-robe m'empêchait de vivre mon rêve !

Un dressing eut été plus adapté à ce que je me faisais de l'idée d'essayer un tas de fringue et de découvrir que je pouvais oser certaines tendances inédites.

Je redescendai et constatai que j'avais un mail. Je l'ouvris, mais découvris un mail des plus banals : une publicité reprenant un code pour participer à un concours… « Gagnez une semaine à Manhattan, tous frais compris, pour deux personnes » !

Evidemment, j'allais le supprimer. Moi, gagner à un concours ? La Reine d'Angleterre avait plus de chance de devenir pauvre !

Donc, je le supprimai et envisager d'aller me coucher.

Je m'endormis d'un sommeil peu réparateur, mais qui, au moins, me permettrait de pouvoir me lever le lendemain, d'aller au boulot et de suivre à la lettre cette routine dont tous les livres parlaient et dont personne n'arrivait vraiment à se détacher, à moins d'avoir les moyens financiers de le faire et surtout une sacré dose de culot face à soi-même.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pas vraiment une surprise…**_

Je m'étais levée très vite, comme tous les matins. Mon réveil affichait 5h35 et aucune musique n'arriverait à me motiver à poser les pieds à terre.

Mon choix de la veille de ne pas préparer mes vêtements me flanqua une belle gifle en pleine figure car, comme il fallait s'y attendre, je n'arrivais pas à choisir le moindre vêtement et j'étais à la bourre.

Je commençai par le basique : une culotte sérieusement pas sexy (mais qui me verrait en petite tenue aujourd'hui ?) et un soutien-gorge évidemment pas assorti, mais qui travaillerait toute la journée tenir mes seins à une hauteur raisonnable pour mon âge.

Le plus dur était à venir : pantalon et t-shirt.

J'optai pour la simplicité : un pantalon taupe large, dont j'ai l'impression probablement très personnelle, qu'il cache le diamètre de mes cuisses, et une blouse bleu foncé, assez décolletée à manches courtes.

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Le résultat n'était pas terrible, mais il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à des miracles, à moins de m'appeler Carrie Bradshow.

Ma meilleure amie Elisa m'avait fait découvrir la série Sex and the City et avec elle, l'univers proche de la réalité de mes rêves. J'ai depuis lors la sérieuse impression que le personnage de Carrie pourrait trouver une solution à tout problème de poids rien qu'en appliquant son talent pour le bon goût vestimentaire.

Elle n'était pas forcément mon idole, mais tout en la trouvant géniale, je n'aurais pas supporté avoir une amie si parfaite !

Même quand Big la plaque, elle a la classe !

Et ce mot me frappa avec une violence que je n'aurais jamais imaginée dans ma tête. Je me vis écarquiller les yeux dans le miroir tellement je venais d'avoir une révélation !

La classe ! Voilà ce dont j'avais irrémédiablement besoin !

Tout le monde en parle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis restée braquée sur mon poids et mes rondeurs alors que je pouvais faire en sorte d'harmoniser le tout de façon… comment dire ? … Cohérente ?

Mon prochain but dans la vie serait celui-là : à la recherche d'une attitude « classe » !

Cependant, mes « nouveaux buts » ayant été déjà tellement nombreux dans ma vie (en particulier les décisions prises le matin au saut du lit…), je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir…

Je partis donc au boulot et décidai de ne plus penser à mes réflexions que je considérai comme superficielles et absolument futiles. Eh oui, dans la vie, il y a plus important !


	3. Chapter 3

_**De retour à la non-réalité…**_

Rentrée chez moi après une journée de boulot relativement frustrante entre les initiatives cassées par la hiérarchie et les erreurs indûment mises sur mon dos, je me mis en tête que le monde était injuste et que mon petit appartement du 6ème me couperait du monde, comme tous les soirs.

Le téléphone sonna lorsque mon programme de la soirée s'établissait dans ma tête.

Elisa.

Elle me raconta les dernières trouvailles vestimentaires qu'elle s'était dénichées sur 3 Suisses et m'expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé un site qui vendait en solde des chaussures de marques qu'elle appelait déjà « Ses Kiman Louboutin ». Avant de la connaître, je ne connaissais que les grands couturiers comme Yves-Saint-Laurent, Dior ou Armani.

Je ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux chaussures, et n'était même pas au courant de l'existence du dieu Manolo Blahnik.

Notre décision commune fut que nous profiterions de notre prime de Noël pour dépenser 150 Euros (en solde, sinon, il faudrait débourser entre 400 et 500 Euros… eh oui… pour des chaussures !) pour nous payer une paire de talons rouges dont nous ne saurions marcher avec qu'en nous tenant l'une à l'autre.

Ce n'était qu'un détail technique, car l'important c'était de « péter notre race » comme elle dit si bien !

N'ayant, je trouve, jamais eu un talent particulier en matière de mode, il fallait bien que quelqu'un me reprenne en main ! Et comme mon portefeuille m'empêchait de vivre mes rêves, la solution Internet était ma seule alliée.

Nous raccrochâmes après environ 2h de téléphone.

Je vidai mon frigo afin de me concocter un plat qui ne m'alourdirait pas une fois mes Louboutin aux pieds (et oui, il fallait déjà prévoir le coup) : salade, poulet et riz. Très sec, bref, immangeable !

Une fois mon repas terminé, je me fis couler un bain pour me détendre.

Mes amis avaient installé ma nouvelle baignoire dans ma salle de bain. J'avais décidé d'en prendre une XXL afin de, peut-être un jour, ne plus prendre de bains seule…

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau au moment où j'allais entrer dans le bain.

Voyant qui m'appelait, je déciderais si je le prenais avec dans le bain ou si je le laissais sonner.

Voyant que c'était mon autre meilleure amie Laurence, je décrochai et filai dans la salle de bain.

Elle me raconta qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choisir sa tenue pour un mariage et me demandait des conseils.

Moi ? Conseiller quelqu'un niveau fringues ? Oh, ben pourquoi pas essayer ?

De tout ce qu'elle me proposa, nous avons convenu que sa longue robe mauve serait parfaite, mais qu'une séance coiffure s'imposait…

Elle passerait donc le lendemain pour un brushing. Elle aussi avait coupé ses cheveux, mais contrairement à moi, cela lui allait bien et elle était super jolie comme ça.

Après mon bain qui était devenu froid tellement j'étais restée longtemps au téléphone à parler vêtements, coiffures et évidemment, sa relation avec son chéri, je sortis de la salle de bain et ouvris le courrier.

Une enveloppe rose et grise retint mon attention. Le logo « Sex and the City » surtout…

Une enveloppe avec ce logo et mon nom dans la petite fenêtre, ça ne présageait qu'une grande surprise, non ?

En l'ouvrant, je constatai qu'une invitation à l'avant première du film m'attendait…

Je ne percutais pas. Comment était-il possible que moi, simple secrétaire, je puisse assister à l'avant première d'un film ?

Ne comprenant pas, j'envoyai un sms à Elisa pour lui demander si je pouvais l'appeler, malgré l'heure tardive. Ayant le même forfait téléphone fixe que moi, elle m'appela directement. Elle, elle était sûrement devant son pc à papoter sur msn et à chercher la moindre petite astuce mode ou potins de ses stars préférées !

Je lui expliquai. Après m'avoir hurlé qu'elle en avait reçu aussi une, elle m'apprit qu'elle avait compris plus vite que moi !

Sur ce, mon gsm sonna et c'était Laurence qui essayait désespérément de me joindre pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle… Elle avait aussi reçu la petite enveloppe rose et grise !

Notre meilleure amie commune, Kim, avait connu la plus incroyable des aventures récemment. Etant allée à Los Angeles avec sa sœur pour oublier une relation amoureuse difficile, elle était rentrée en nous annonçant qu'elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait, mais qu'elle était tombée sur Taylor Lautner dans une soirée avec sa sœur et quelques amis qu'elles avaient rencontré à l'hôtel.

Leur regard s'étaient accrochés, et de Martinis en Martinis, elle avait osé aller lui demander un autographe. Il lui avait signé « seulement si on danse ensemble »…

Et voilà. Sa sœur était rentrée de Los Angeles avec elle, mais la petite Kim avait très vite repris l'avion pour ne plus décoller de là !

Ayant évidemment rencontré quelques stars, elle avait immédiatement pensé à nous lorsque Taylor lui avait proposé d'assister à l'avant première de Sex and the City à Paris. Ils profiteraient ainsi d'un petit voyage en amoureux !

Il ne restait plus qu'à préparer notre sac pour aller… à Paris !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Petite escapade…**_

Nous avions décidé de prendre le train pour nous rendre à Paris. Assises dans le Thalys, Elisa, Laurence et moi nous racontions tous nos fantasmes à propos de ce city trip.

Elisa allait évidemment rencontrer Robert Pattinson dans le hall de notre hôtel à Montmartre (il ne descend of course jamais dans les grands hôtels, c'est bien connu !), leurs regards se croiseraient et ils tomberaient follement amoureux !

En ce qui concerne Laurence, son fantasme se dirigeait plutôt vers une brochette assez impressionnante de stars masculines hyper classes avec tablettes de chocolat, et qui tomberaient tous amoureux d'elle… Elle aurait bien évidemment du mal de choisir…

Pour ma part, j'espérais trouver 2 ou 3 billets de 500€ par terre et pouvoir faire du shopping, me trouver un magnifique tailleur pantalon de chez Yves-Saint-Laurent, aller à l'avant première et me trouver un prince charmant, très riche, pas forcément hyper célèbre, qui soit bâti comme un dieu et qui me ferait découvrir le monde !

Cette description de l'homme de mes rêves était tellement utopique que trouver 1500€ par terre me paraissait plus réaliste d'un coup !

Nous arrivions tout doucement en gare de Paris-Nord et analysions notre stratégie pour arriver à descendre du train, marcher et aller prendre le métro avec tous nos bagages, qu'évidemment, nous n'avions pas réussi à limiter au strict nécessaire, malgré notre court séjour de 4 jours et 3 nuits !

Notre stratégie fut assez vite oubliée lorsque nous arrivions dans le hall de gare où nous étions bousculées par des gens pressés, mais apparemment pas pour arriver au boulot.

Plusieurs groupes de filles relativement jeunes se dirigeaient vers un même point névralgique, pas très loin des portes de sortie.

Un groupe de photographe essayait de faire « bloc » pour apparemment empêcher quelqu'un de passer.

Elisa se pressa, imaginant déjà une hypothétique rencontre avec Rob…

_« Ben quoi, on sait jamais, si c'était lui, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir été voir… » !_

Avec un tel argument, nous ne pouvions que la suivre. Contrairement à nous, elle se débrouillait très bien pour se faufiler dans la foule avec tous ses bagages.

Il fallait s'y attendre ! Après avoir remarqué que mon sac à main voulait avancer plus vite que moi, je voulais le rattraper mais ma valise me fit un croche-pied et je m'étalai devant tout le monde.

Laurence, qui était à ce moment juste à côté de moi s'arrêta net et voulu voir si tout allait bien.

Ma réaction habituelle lorsque je me cassais la figure et que je savais que tout le monde me regardait, fut que je partis dans un fou-rire, m'empêchant de me relever dignement.

Elisa se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de rire également.

Nous étions donc 3 femmes, chargées comme des baudets, dont une à terre, en plein fou-rire en plein milieu d'une foule de fans et de photographes, dont nous ne connaissions toujours pas la raison de leurs réjouissances ! En tout cas, eux connaissaient la raison de notre hilarité et beaucoup se mirent également à rire ! La honte !

C'est à ce moment qu'une femme parvint à s'éloigner des photographes. Elle nous rejoignit.

Kim !

Nous comprîmes alors pourquoi une telle foule se bousculait dans cette gare!

Elle était venue nous chercher… Avec Taylor Lautner à son bras !

Notre fou-rire prit immédiatement fin.

L'avoir vue en sa compagnie en photo dans les magasines avait déjà été un choc… Mais en vrai, c'était de l'hystérie !

Elle affichait un sourire qui mêlait son habitude de me voir par terre et un besoin de ne pas éclater de rire devant les photographes et vu son adorable compagnon qui faisait connaissance avec ses meilleures amies de cette façon…

Je me relevai illico et affichai de grands yeux ronds.

_« Hello, Jeu souis Taylor. Kim m'a parlé beaucoup de vooous » !_

Dit-il en tendant la main vers Laurence qui était la plus proche, et qui était littéralement enracinée la bouche entre-ouverte en lui tendant machinalement la main.

_« Ca va ? »_ s'adressai-il à moi.

Magnifique l'accent !

_« Euh, oui, ça ira, c'est à cause de tous ces bagages… » _Eut-il été possible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué pas ma chute ?

Nous avions imaginé le moment où Kim nous présenterait Taylor, mais ce moment était arrivé tellement vite que nous n'étions finalement pas préparées psychologiquement.

Kim nous sauta dans les bras. Nous étions très heureuses de la revoir parce que depuis tout ce temps, elle nous avait bien manqué !

Les photographes étant revenus sur terre après l'épisode de « c'est qui cette cruche qui se casse la figure avec tous ces bagages ? et pourquoi Taylor et son nouvel amour rejoignent ces 3 filles et parlent avec elles ? », ils nous rejoignirent et bingo ! Nous avions pris un pass pour les prochaines parutions de magasines people !

Nous dans des magasines people ? Comment était-ce possible ? Je pensai que j'allais réellement trouver 1500 par terre !

Oh mon dieu, j'allais apparaître dans le prochain Closer… par terre avec mes bagages au-dessus de ma tête !

La honte me fit perdre pied et je m'adressai directement à Taylor en lui demandant s'il était possible qu'on s'enfuie très vite.

Il était apparemment bien habitué aux journalistes et photographes parce qu'il me regarda et me demanda « _pourquoi ? »_.

Kim, comprenant mon embarras nous pris par le bras et notre petit groupe passait déjà dans la foule de photographes pour sortir de la gare.

Une limousine noire nous attendait devant. Le chauffeur avait empoigné nos bagages et Taylor s'effaçât pour nous laisser y entrer avant lui.

Une fois installés, nous nous regardions tous, un peu mal à l'aise.

Taylor, en bon gentleman nous annonçait qu'il avait annulé nos réservations à l'hôtel Pavillon de Montmartre parce que Kim voulait passer un maximum de temps avec nous.

Elle nous regardait avec un grand sourire et nous annonça : _« Vous voyez qu'il est parfait !_ ».

Nous répondions toutes par l'affirmative et entamions déjà de rechercher quelques remerciements dans notre maigre vocabulaire d'anglais.

Il rigola. J'imagine qu'en sus de notre manque de vocabulaire, notre accent devait le faire pouffer à l'intérieur de lui-même !

La limousine filait dans Paris pour finalement nous amener à l'hôtel Plaza Athénée de l'Avenue Montaigne.

Nous allions loger dans l'un des plus luxueux hôtels de Paris, dont la nuitée dans une simple chambre (enfin, simple n'est sûrement pas le qualificatif adéquat…) coûtait sûrement au moins 3 mois de notre salaire !

Une nouvelle horde de photographes nous attendait devant. L'éviter fut beaucoup plus facile qu'à la gare, mais je priai intérieurement de ne pas me casser à nouveau la figure.

Notre arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel fut sûrement également remarquée : nous étions toutes les 3 le nez en l'air à regarder tout ce luxe nous tomber littéralement dessus.

Taylor se dirigeât vers la réception. Après quelques échanges très cordiaux avec la réceptionniste qui affichait un sourire plus que poli sous les yeux mitrailleurs de Kim, Taylor revint avec 2 cartes. Une pour eux et une pour nous. Kim expliqua qu'il avait préféré réserver une suite pour nous 3 plutôt que 3 chambres individuelles, que ce serait « _plus cool »_ imitait-elle si bien son accent.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur toujours en le remerciant et un bagagiste nous suivait avec un de ces superbes chariots dorés qui supportait toutes nos valises surchargées.

Lorsque nous arrivions devant la porte de notre suite, Elisa et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous regarder en espérant trouver un moment sans être vues pour sauter et claquer des mains comme des gamines devant un carrousel.

Taylor s'effaçât de nouveau pour nous faire entrer, après que le bagagiste soit entré pour y déposer nos bagages.

Cette suite était tout simplement parfaite !

Une décoration Renaissance ultra élégante, une vue à tomber par terre et une odeur délicieuse de jasmin et de roses.

Je courus vers la terrasse pour voir face à quoi nous allions passer nos soirées et nous réveiller le matin.

La Tour Eiffel se dressait dans l'axe de ma vue et des milliers de petites étoiles illuminèrent mes yeux.

Je rêvais, oui, c'était ça, je devais rêver !

_« elle vooous plait ? »_

_« Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique »_ déclarait Laurence.

_« Franchement les filles, je ne suis toujours pas redescendue de mon nuage, là ! Alors, je compte sur vous pour qu'on en profite à fond et qu'on explore toutes les possibilités de cet hôtel ! »_ déclara Kim.

_« Et vous savez qu'il y a un institut de beauté Dior ? »_ continua-t-elle.

_« Ben oui, bien sûr, parce qu'on a toutes les moyens de se faire faire un soin du visage chez Dior ! »_ enchaîna Elisa.

Et là, Kim se fit toute petite, réalisant qu'elle s'était habituée à ce que Taylor soit aux petits soins avec elle et que financièrement, elle ne s'était plus souciée de grand chose depuis quelques mois…

_« Eh bien, toi qui voooulait profiter avec tes amies de cet hôtel, voilà une chose réglée ! Vous pouvez réserver un passage chez Dior cet après midi si vous voulez, je mets ça soouur ma factoouure»_ déclara Taylor.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Groom, mettez ça sur la note de Taylor ! » Je m'imaginais déjà bien annoncer ça au téléphone !

Kim le dévisageât et nous comprîmes qu'un désir fou l'envahit en cet instant. Leurs yeux se croisaient lorsque soudain elle annonçât qu'ils devaient nous quitter (et nous comprîmes pourquoi en nous regardant en souriant) et que l'on pouvait se rejoindre à 12h30 à la réception pour aller dîner. Ou du moins déjeuner comme ils disent ici.

Et ils nous abandonnèrent, presqu'en courant tellement leur désir les faisaient quitter le sol !

Mon dieu, notre meilleure amie courait au bras d'une star hyper sexy pour rejoindre leur suite et euh… prendre du bon temps ? C'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive que dans les livres non ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Découvertes…**_

Une fois la porte refermée, Elisa et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de faire ce que nous avions prévu… sauter en l'air comme des gamines et claquer des mains !

Laurence ne se joignait pas à nous tellement elle était toujours bouche bée devant ce décor et la situation.

Le nuage sur lequel elle était, était encore très loin du nôtre parce que nous avions décidé d'arrêter de croire que tout ceci était un rêve et d'en profiter comme des folles !

Nous partîmes en exploration du moindre recoin de cette suite et découvrîmes le petit bar regorgeant de divers breuvages dont nous ferions bien notre affaire pendant 4 jours !

Ben quoi, c'était les jours les plus excitants que nous vivrions de toute notre vie, alors il fallait se lâcher !

Deux « chambres » communiquant chacune avec le salon par une arcade étaient côte à côte. Chacune disposait d'un immense lit de sûrement plus de 2 mètres de large. La plus grand chambre disposait d'un lit supplémentaire, plus petit mais toujours plus grand que celui de mon appartement du 6ème ! Taylor avait sûrement demandé à ce qu'on le rajoute vu que nous étions 3.

La salle de bain était littéralement, au sens propre, une « salle » !

Une baignoire en coin pouvant accueillir facilement 3 personnes faisait face à la porte. Tout était en marbre et les robinets étaient en or !

Une douche également pour 3 personnes était disposée derrière la porte. De minuscules petites lampes l'éclairaient afin de créer une ambiance plus que romantique.

Nous étions à Paris et avions pourtant l'impression que nous ne décollerions jamais de cette suite !

Elisa retourna au salon et proposa que l'on réserve de suite les soins « Dior », dit-elle avec un accent plus que prétentieux.

Nous consultâmes les brochures disposées sur la table basse du téléphone, à côté du canapé. L'une d'elle reprenait les différents types de soins proposés par l'institut en question. Les prix n'étaient pas affichés. La question ne se posait sûrement pas, quand on envisageait de s'y rendre, c'est que la carte de crédit était illimitée !

Laurence, sortie de son ahurissement, décida de se joindre à nous et de choisir un soin. Elle rêvait d'un soin « Un corps sculpté » de 105 minutes.

Elisa et moi nous laissions tenter par un soin harmonisant global « Un temps pour soi » de 120 minutes qui comprenait une série de massages « luxueux » et un remodelage de la silhouette.

Nous priâmes de pouvoir tomber sur une liste de prix pour pouvoir nous rendre compte de ce dont nous allions profiter…

Après avoir téléphoné à la réception, l'on nous transféra vers l'Institut Dior. Une hôtesse, dont rien que la voix aurait fait craquer plus d'un homme, décrocha et les rendez-vous furent pris tous les 3 à la même heure, en fin d'après midi. Il était possible de nous retrouver dans la même salle de soin, ce qui fut un soulagement étant donné que nous serions sûrement béates d'admiration en nous faisant dorloter…

Ensuite, nous décidâmes de prendre un petit apéro avant de descendre dîner avec Kim et Taylor.

Nous avions décidé d'être plus, comment dire… « zen » lors de cette prochaine rencontre.

_« Martini les filles ? »_ demandais-je.

_« A ton avis ? »_ répondirent-elles en cœur.

_« Hé, vous imaginez si Georges Clooney frappe à la porte ? Comme on a déjà du Martini, il pourrait entrer, et on ne devrait pas le foutre dehors ! »_ continuai-je.

_« Arrête avec ça Emma ! Si Georges Clooney débarque devant toi, jamais tu ne le vireras puisque tu ne sauras même pas péter un mot »_ lâcha Elisa.

_« Moi en tout cas, je n'y croirais tellement pas que je serais capable de le nier »_ expliqua Laurence.

_« Ben moi je vais vous dire les filles, on est dans un des plus luxueux hôtels de Paris, et il est fort possible qu'il y débarque aussi et qu'on le croise à la réception ! »._

_« Ouais, ben si ça arrive, je vous abandonnerais bien pour un Martini avec lui ! en tout cas, fais péter les mini Martinis, moi j'ai soif ! »_ dit Elisa.

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que je lui donnai sa petite bouteille en lui demandant :

_« Madame désirerait-elle une coupe, ou une olive »_ reprenant son accent hautain.

_« Non, Alfreda, je me contenterai de la fiole pour aujourd'hui… »_ reprit-elle, tout aussi prétentieusement…

Nous partîmes en fou-rire toutes les trois et savourèrent notre Martini, au soleil, sur la terrasse de notre Palace !

Le bonheur intégral !

A 12h35, Laurence consulta sa montre et se leva d'un bond.

_« Les filles, il est passé 12h30 ! »_

« _Merde, on est à la bourre ! »_.

Nous sortîmes de la terrasse, enfilèrent nos chaussures et empoignèrent nos sacs à main.

Tant pis, Kim et Taylor nous verraient avec les mêmes vêtements parce que nous n'avions pas le temps de nous changer.

Le liftier nous accueilli avec un large sourire. Peut-être, voire sûrement, se demandait-il qui étaient ces hurluberlues qui rigolaient dans le couloir et qui couraient presque.

Peut-être serait-il temps d'arrêter de se comporter comme dans un Etap Hôtel et d'enfin se rendre compte que toutes les femmes ici portaient du Prada ou du Chanel !

Arrivées à la réception, nous cherchâmes Kim et Taylor, mais personne à part un vieux couple qui transpirait la richesse se tenant devant la réceptionniste.

Nous allions donc faire le tour de ce hall d'entrée en « touristes ».

Nous n'osions dire un mot tellement l'endroit était calme, presque solennel !

C'est alors que Kim et Taylor firent leur apparition… A 12h55 !

Leur visages en disait long… Ces deux heures avaient été bien mises à profit apparemment !

Pitié, que le Martini ne nous fasse pas lâcher une réflexion ridicule à ce propos !

Nos soirées étaient très souvent arrosées et quelque peu portées sur la chose, mais pitié, pas ici, et pas avec Taylor Lautner à notre table !

Celui-ci nous guidait déjà vers la salle de restauration et nous demandait comment nous trouvions notre chambre.

Presqu'en claquant des mains réellement, nous lui répondirent qu'elle était formidable, hyper spacieuse et qu'on était _« very happy » _!

Une fois arrivés au restaurant, nous fûmes encore une fois éblouies par tant de luxe.

Tout était disposé de manière absolument parfaite.

Nous nous installions, chacune aidée par le serveur qui désirait apparemment exécuter le moindre de nos désirs.

_« Vous pensez qu'on peut prendre un hamburger frites ? »_ Voilà, j'aurai été la première à lâcher une connerie !

Parce qu'évidemment, le serveur était encore là et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire avant de prononcer ces quelques paroles qui me rendirent plus honteuse que je ne l'étais déjà :

_« Vous pourrez constater que notre carte est suffisamment fournie afin de combler tous vos désirs, Madame »_.

Et le désir de m'enfuir en courant tellement je me sentais bête, elle a ça sur ta carte, Monsieur le Serveur hyper craquant ?

D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que du coup, mon regard se posa sur lui et je remarquai qu'il était vachement pas mal du tout dans son costume 3 pièces noir. Mmmhhh… on peut l'avoir lui au menu ?

Bon, je le remerciai gentiment avec un petit sourire malicieux en espérant qu'il comprendrait que je n'étais peut-être pas une cruche, mais en tout cas pas habituée à ce lieu luxueux.

Il nous proposait déjà un apéritif « maison » dont nous ne comprenions quasi pas les ingrédients qui le composaient, mais nous portions tous notre choix dessus.

A ce moment, Kim commença à nous raconter leurs deux premiers jours à Paris. Ils étaient arrivés plus tôt que nous afin de pouvoir profiter d'un peu d'intimité avant notre débarquement.

Taylor se mêlait à ses explications. Ils étaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment en phase et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

J'espérai intérieurement que Kim nous laisse voir une démonstration de lui ôtant son t-shirt à la manière de Jacob, mais bon, il fallait rester réaliste, c'était puéril au possible et surtout digne d'une fan complètement hystérique.

Mon cerveau percuta lorsque Kim s'adressait à moi.

« _Hé, Emma, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_.

Euh, j'en dis que mes pensées étaient dirigées plutôt vers le rôle que ton homme avait dans Twilight !

_« Pardon, j'étais ailleurs, désolée. Tu disais ? »_

_« La piscine, cet après midi, ça te tente ou non ? »_

_« Oh, oui, évidemment ! Mais on s'est déjà permis de réserver un soins chez Dior, comme Taylor nous l'avait proposé… C'est à 17h30, tu viens aussi hein ? »_

_« Ben oui ! Quelle question ! J'ai déjà eu droit à « Un temps pour soi » et il est paaaaarfait ! »_

_« Génial, Emma et moi on a aussi pris celui-là »_ déclara Elisa.

_« Moi j'ai préféré « Un corps sculpté » mais il est un peu plus court » _poursuivit Laurence_._

_« Mon dieu, vous vous rendez compte qu'on parle de nos soins chez Dior là ? »_ lâchais-je au moment où le gentil petit serveur refaisait son apparition, avec 5 grandes coupes remplies d'un liquide rouge feu et orangé.

_« Regarde Kim, on dirait la couleur de ton salon ! »_

Elle éclata de rire en déclarant que son salon était vachement plus beau qu'une coupe d'apéro !

Le repas se déroula parfaitement. Taylor avait beaucoup de conversation pour un gars qui rencontrait les meilleures amies de sa copine.

Nous mourrions d'envie de connaître les détails de leur rencontre, de leur coup de foudre, ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Nous pensions que nous devions attendre d'être seules avec Kim pour avoir toutes les informations nécessaires à notre bonne compréhension des choses, mais Taylor voulait nous expliquer tout ça lui-même apparemment !

Il était vraiment super !

Comme le meilleur ami Jacob Black !

Nous mangions comme des Rois.

Préférant la magie du soir pour manger « complet » comme on disait chez nous, nous avions opté pour des salades, qui malgré tout s'avéraient particulièrement riches !

Nous ne rêvions pas… Paris semblait nous tendre les bras, et ce repas n'était qu'un aperçu du bonheur que nous allions vivre pendant 4 jours !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Une virée magique…**_

Après ce repas, nous décidâmes de retourner dans nos chambres afin de prendre une douche et d'enfin nous changer. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud à Paris que chez nous et nos vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés.

Après avoir enfin testé cette merveilleuse douche chacune, nous avons pris la direction de l'Avenue magique !

Kim nous avait déjà rejointes dans la suite. Taylor avait rendez-vous avec son agent pour discuter des termes du contrat de la suite de la saga Twilight.

Elle affichait une telle joie de vivre sur son visage que nous étions transportées de bonheur pour elle.

Nous prîmes enfin la direction de la sortie de la chambre.

Un soleil radieux baignait tout Paris. Le ciel n'était pas tout à fait bleu à cause de la pollution, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la magie de Paris.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à pied vers les Champs Elysées qui n'étaient pas très loin.

Une fois arrivées là, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rigoler bêtement tellement nous étions toutes les 4 comme des gamines lâchées en pleine foire.

C'est à ce moment que Laurence s'arrêta net. Nous nous bousculâmes presque tellement nous ne comprenions pas la raison de son arrêt brusque.

_« Euh les filles, vous savez qu'on se retrouve en plein milieu des Champs Elysées et qu'on n'a pas un rond pour se payer même un coca ? »_

Nous nous regardâmes toutes les 4 et une petite moue se dessina sur nos bouches.

_« Ben on a qu'à essayer les fringues et se faire une petite virée cinéma à la façon des Allumeuses, non ? »_ proposais-je.

_« Ok, let's go Paris, We are Stars today ! »_ lâcha Kim.

Son accent américain était excellent.

Et nous débutâmes notre shopping-sans-achats.

Nous prîmes la direction de Morgan. Il ne fallait pas rêver, nous ne pourrions pas faire les folles dans des magasins de grande couture !

Elisa opta pour un pantalon en cuir bleu électrique.

_« Oh mon dieu, j'ai toujours rêvé de porter ça ! »_

Elle choisi un top asymétrique banc, qui devait apparemment révéler un décolleté particulièrement intéressant.

Laurence choisi une robe longue noir, qui aurait pu être considérée comme simple, mais vu sa taille fine, et son dos-nu, elle serait sûrement parfaite dedans.

Kim adorait les longues tuniques avec leggings. Elle s'en trouva une bleu nuit, brodées de mini diamants qui la rendaient digne d'une princesse. Des leggings noirs complèteraient sa tenue.

Pour ma part, j'étais confrontée au même problème que chez moi devant ma garde-robe. Je ne trouvais rien !

Elisa eut probablement pitié de moi parce qu'elle s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

_« Ma chérie, ne me dis pas que même ici, tu ne trouves rien à te mettre »_ dit-elle en balayant les étalages du bras.

_« Non, ce n'est pas ça… enfin, je ne sais pas. Bon, ok, je ne suis pas sûre du tout qu'une seule de ces choses puisse m'aller ! »_

_« M'enfin, c'est pas possible ça ! »_

_« Ben si, j'en peux rien si les vêtements ne veulent jamais de moi » !_

Ma moue devait être particulièrement réussi, et je devais avoir oublié que j'étais dans un lieu public et que je parlais fort parce qu'une vendeuse me demandait déjà si elle pouvait m'aider.

Ayant décidé de masque mes complexes par l'humour, comme d'habitude, je déclarai :

_« Oh mon dieu, Madame, oui, je suis perdue ! »_

Elle rigolait déjà. Ça promettait d'être drôle avec elle !

Elle me regarda et déclara qu'il me fallait quelque chose qui allongerait mes jambes et un décolleté pour compléter la tenue.

Elle me dégota un pantalon classique noir avec une fine ligne blanche et un top vert d'eau avec un décolleté en V qui mettrait ma poitrine en valeur.

Nous partîmes vers les cabines d'essayage.

Kim sorti la première et ne put s'empêcher de nous prier de nous dépêcher tellement elle adorait cette tenue !

Je sorti et ne pris même pas le temps de me regarder tellement je voulais me payer cette tunique.

Elisa sorti en même temps que Laurence. Là, nous eûmes une vision géniale de 4 belles femmes, vachement bien habillées ! Eh oui, c'était possible !

Nous, dignes de fringues Morgan? Ben oui, c'était d'une évidence rare!

Je me mis à feindre des pleurnicheries tellement je réalisais que je ne pourrais même pas me payer un seul de ces vêtements dont j'étais totalement amoureuse!

Je me tordis pour atteindre l'étiquette accrochée à ce magnifique pantalon, celle qui signerait définitivement ma sortie de ce magasin les mains vides. Mes craintes étaient fondées... Il ne coûtait "que" 389 Euros. Il paraît que c'était très raisonnable pour un Morgan.

Il n'empêche que je décidai de ne même pas regarder celui du top.

Lorsque Kim annonça le prix de sa tunique, à savoir royalement 229 Euros, elle déclara:

_"ok, c'est bon, tant pis, je la prend!"_

Hein, pardon? Depuis quand tu dépenses un cinquième de ton salaire pour juste un vêtement?

_"Euh, ma chérie? _me lançais-je. _Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il te prend? Tu vas vraiment acheter cette merveille?"_

_"Ben oui!"_ me répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment, elle retourna dans sa cabine et revint avec son sac à main. Nous nous regardâmes ébétées tandis qu'elle en sortait son porte-feuille.

_"Taylor m'a dit qu'on pouvait en profiter toutes les 4! Alors, en me faisant promettre de vous en faire aussi profiter, il ma donné... sa carte de crédit..."_ hurla-t-elle presque.

Non, c'est pas possible!

_"Non, tu rigoles là! Es-tu en train de nous annoncer qu'on peut toutes acheter ces fringues?"_ lâcha Elisa?

_"Oui, mais il m'a juste dit qu'on pouvait chacune s'acheter une tenue complète, chaussures incluses. Et il a ajouté qu'il s'en foutait de savoir quelle marque. Bon évidemment, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas chacune s'acheter une robe de soirée de chez Chanel ou Dior, mais bon, Morgan, ça devrait être raisonnable!"_

_"Dis, euh, la suite au Plaza __A__thénée, les soins chez Dior, les repas, maintenant les vêtements… Et puis quoi, il veut vraiment se ruiner pour les copines de sa copine ? »_

_« En fait, euh… Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas vraiment une grande démonstratrice de mes sentiments, mais bon… En fait, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne vous avais plus vues et on en a parlé lui et moi et… »_

Mon Dieu, je sentais qu'elle allait nous lâcher un truc super émouvant et qu'on allait toutes craquer… là… en plein milieu de chez Morgan aux Champs Elysées !

_« et en fait, il m'a vue pleurer plusieurs fois. J'ai eu l'impression de vous abandonner quand j'ai pris ma décision et… »_

_« Attends, de quelle décision tu parles là au juste ? » _demandais-je.

_« Ben, il m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui à Los Angeles. _

Ouah, la bombe !

_« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ces dernières semaines, et je ne voulais plus me lancer dans une histoire pour l'instant, mais il est tellement gentil, et il arrive toujours à me surprendre, à m'éviter au maximum ces imbéciles de paparazzis, alors j'ai dit … euh… oui. Je suis vraiment désolée les filles, je ne sais même pas comment j'arriverai à vivre sans vous dans les parages ! Bon, bien sûr, il y a Internet, le téléphone, et puis, il m'a dit qu'il me mettrait sur l'avion pour Bruxelles tous les mois si je le voulais, et il viendrait même souvent avec moi alors… »_

Elle était réellement en train de nous sortir tous les arguments qu'elle avait dû s'adresser seule devant son miroir sur pied avant de prendre cette décision, et maintenant, c'était nous qu'elle essayait de convaincre…

_« Ma chérie, stop… Ta décision, du moins, pour ma part, est tout à fait compréhensible ! On l'a vu avec toi aujourd'hui, on a vu aussi comment il pouvait être génial avec nous, juste parce qu'il sait que ça compte pour toi ! c'est normal que tu veuilles vivre ce rêve devenu réalité ! T'as quand même été la seule de tout notre groupe à craquer à fond sur « Jake », même en reniant « Edward », chose qu'aucune n'a réussi à faire ! Et si tu es heureuse, alors profite non ? »_

la rassurais-je.

_« Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est un bête Océan qui va nous séparer de toi définitivement ! Je sais que ça fait très cliché, mais notre amitié est quand même plus forte que ça ! On a toutes besoin d'avoir une vie sentimentale aussi ! Bon, pour 3 d'entre nous c'est pas encore vraiment d'actualité, mais c'est pas pour autant que quand ça nous arrivera, on ne fera pas certains choix qui seront difficiles à faire ! »_ Repris Elisa.

_« T'as vu comme tu es radieuse ? Tu te balades à son bras avec un millier d'étoiles dans les yeux, et malgré la pression que ça doit être de vivre avec une star, tu as pris le risque ! C'est que tu es vraiment amoureuse ! »_ continuait déjà Laurence.

_« Oh les filles, j'avais tellement une énorme boule dans la gorge à l'idée de vous en parler » !_

Et voilà, aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, nous nous prîmes dans les bras toutes les 4 et nous mîmes à pleurer en chœur… au beau milieu des cabines d'essayage de chez Morgan aux Champs Elysées à Paris !

La vendeuse arriva au petit trot en entendant ce concert et essayait déjà de capter l'attention d'une d'entre nous afin de voir si nous n'étions pas devenues folles.

Je la remarquai et me retirai d'un coup de cette accolade. Les autres me regardèrent d'un air de dire « m'enfin, tu nous aimes plus ou quoi ? ».

_« Excusez-moi, tout va bien mesdames ? »_

_« Oui, oui, excusez-nous, nous avons eu une discussion… émouvante… »_

_« Ah, veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je vous laisse »_ se retira-t-elle.

Nous étions quelque peu gênées de cette démonstration d'émotions…

Quoi qu'il en était, je lâchai un pavé dans la marre, comme à mon habitude…

_« Hé les filles, si le gentil Taylor veut nous payer une belle tenue à chacune, peut-être qu'on devrait plutôt réfléchir à ce qu'on va porter demain soir à l'avant première… Vous vous imaginez devant Sarah Jessica Parker avec un pantalon et un top ? »_

_« Parce que tu t'imagines qu'on va réussir à ce qu'elle nous voie toi ? »_ Répondit Elisa.

_« Oui, mais imagine que tu rencontres LA star de tes rêves et que tu sois fringuée comme ça ?_ » montrais-je le miroir du doigt.

Nous eûmes le même réflexe Elisa et moi : se retourner sur Kim…

_« Kimiiiiiiiii ? »_

Elle nous regarda avec une légère peur dans ses yeux… Elle connaissait cette façon de nous exprimer.

_« Oui, qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête comme ça ? »_

_« Ben on se demandait si tu savais déjà qui serait présent à l'avant première… Tu comprends, on risque de voir des gens qui font partie de notre top 5 des stars avec lesquelles on prendrait bien un bain de minuit… alors, ben faut qu'on soit préparées psychologiquement…»_

_« Oh, ben en fait, j'ai même pas encore pensé à demander Tayly… »_

Oh, ça, ça ne nous avait pas échappé !

Tayly, c'est quoi ce surnom hyper pas viril du tout ?

Elle dû remarquer qu'on avait entendu ce qu'il ne fallait pas parce qu'elle devint aussi rouge qu'un piment et baissa les yeux autant que si elle avait voulu voir l'antre de la terre !

_« Euh… Tayly ? C'est mignon…_" lâcha Elisa.

_« Oh, les filles, promettez-moi de ne jamais lui dire que j'ai lâché LE surnom ! Si ça arrivait aux oreilles des journalistes, sa carrière serait foutue ! »_

_« Mais non, rassure-toi, c'est nous… Et lui, il en penserait quoi qu'on sache comment tu l'appelles dans l'intimité ? »_

Elle était toujours gênée, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire !

Après toutes ces péripéties, nous décidâmes d'annoncer à la vendeuse que nous n'étions pas encore sûres du type de vêtements que nous devions porter et que nous devions encore nous renseigner.

Elle afficha un grand sourire en nous annonçant qu'on pouvait évidemment revenir quand on voulait !

Ben tiens, 4 folles prêtes à payer avec la carte de crédit de Taylor Lautner, pour le peu qu'elle ait entendu notre conversation, tu m'étonnes que tu les veux encore dans ton magasin !

Nous reprîmes donc la direction de l'extérieur et déambulâmes tout l'après midi jusqu'à ce que nous constations qu'il était 17h et qu'il était super plus que temps de rentrer pour aller profiter de nos soins de luxe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Une soirée ordinaire…**_

Cette fin de journée devait se dérouler plus qu'ordinairement.

Tout d'abord un passage de 2 heures dans l'un des plus prestigieux centre de beauté du monde, voire de l'univers, ensuite, passage dans notre suite pour s'habiller pour nous rendre au restaurant profiter d'un repas de rêve avec une star à notre table.

Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui changeait de mes soirées habituelles chez moi ?

Oh rien, juste… à peu près tout !

Arrivées évidemment sans aucun paquet à notre Plaza, car c'est comme cela que nous avions décidé de l'appeler dorénavant, nous montâmes dans notre suite, et Kim nous accompagnait. Taylor ne serait sûrement pas rentré avant 19h, donc il devait nous rejoindre dans notre suite.

Taylor Lautner vient nous rejoindre dans notre suite… Rien que ça !

Une fois nos sacs à mains déposés, nous prîmes chacune nos serviettes de bain et un peignoir et prîmes la direction du Centre.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que je continuais toujours à considérer Taylor Lautner comme un indien hyper sexy avec un torse à tomber par terre alors qu'il était maintenant Tayly, le boyfriend de notre meilleure amie.

_« Dis, choupette, _m'adressais-je à Kim, _j'ai un petit souci… Tu penses que c'est grave si j'ai encore un peu de mal de voir Taylor sans repenser à euh… ben le Taylor Lautner sexy de Twilight… »_

_« Ben non, on va pas changer nos bonnes habitudes ! Mais c'est juste qu'en l'occurrence, il n'y a que moi qui puisse toucher ses tablettes de chocolat, le couvrir de bisous, l'embrasser passionnément, et… euh, enfin bon, vo_ilà quoi ! »

_« Oula, ça a l'air chaud ! Si ça continue, on va vous virer de notre Plaza et vous devrez vous taper un ptit motel à la sortie de la ville ! »_ déclara Elisa.

_« Mais non, on est super discret si vous voulez tout savoir… Enfin, sauf la nuit sur la terrasse… Et peut-être aussi à la piscine. Oh, c'était rien à côté du jacuzzi… »_

Rouge pivoine… Perdue dans ses pensées érotiques, voire limite porno, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait dit ça tout haut à mon avis !

_« C'est vraiment un bon coup ?_ » ça y est, LES pieds dans le plat ! J'en loupe pas une quoi !

_« Je sais qu'on s'est toujours tout dit les filles, mais bon, là… Oh et puis merde, il est divin ! Je sais pas comment il arrive à faire ce truc avec ses abdos, mais aussi massif qu'il ait l'air, il est doux… On dirait qu'il devine ce que j'ai dans la tête… »_

_« Ben évidemment, il est loup-garou et il est Alpha en plus ! » _poursuivi Elisa.

Nous pouffâmes de rire et déjà, Kim ne se sentait plus !

Arrivées devant le Centre de beauté, nous hésitions quand même à entrer.

Bon, tête la première, et on plonge !

« _Bonsoir mesdames. Nous sommes ravies de vous accueillir. »_

_« Bonsoir, nous de même. »_ lâchais-je. Ben oui, elle m'accueille, mais moi je l'accueille pas ! C'est chez elle, enfin, chez Cricri Dior…..

Ca y, nos chances de passer pour des dames de la hautes étaient réduites à néant !

_« Bonsoir madame, nous avons réservé quelques soins pour 17h30. »_ Me sauva Elisa.

_« Bien, je pense avoir noté que vous souhaitiez profiter de ce moment de relaxation ensemble n'est-ce pas ? »_

Mon dieu, elle nous prenait pour des lesbiennes ?

Ça ferait un bon porno ça ! Les 4 riches qui se tapent l'esthéticienne de chez Dior !

_« Je vous propose de vous changer dans les petites cabines et d'ensuite nous rejoindre dans la salle de soins »_

_« Très bien, merci beaucoup. »_

Nous partîmes donc nous changer et enfilâmes nos peignoirs.

Cette matière de peignoir était encore plus douce que tous les nounours offerts aux nouveaux-nés.

Arrivées dans la salle, nous découvrîmes un décor luxueux, lumineux et déjà relaxant rien que par la petite musique, les odeurs de fleurs entremêlées et la température plus qu'agréable.

Nous prîmes place sur chacune des tables de massage et les soins débutèrent.

L'émission « 120 minutes de bonheur » d'Arthur n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur que nous avions vécu pendant 120 minutes.

Je parvins même à m'endormir tellement ce « un temps pour soi » était spécialement conçu apparemment pour combler une femme !

Evidemment, Laurence qui avait terminé ses soins avant nous pris la peine de retourner en cati-mini dans son sac à main, d'y prendre l'appareil photo qu'elle y mettait toujours et de prendre une photo de moi… en plein massage… en dormant la bouche ouverte !

Non, mais ! et ma réputation là-dedans ?

Après ce moment de détente, nous remontâmes dans notre suite afin de nous changer pour aller dîner.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte, Taylor nous attendait devant avec un smoking à tomber par terre.

Kim lui sauta dans les bras.

_« Dis donc, vous avez fait fumé ou quoi ? Vous avez l'air tellement… »_

_« Shootées ? Oui un peu ! Merci beaucoup Taylor pour tout, tout et tout ce que tu nous as offert ! La suite, les soins chez Dior, et… merci pour les vêtements ! Kim nous a dit »_ expliqua Laurence.

_« Et félicitations pour Los Angeles. Kim nous a expliqué qu'elle allait vivre avec toi… vous… toi… euh ? »_ poursuivais-je.

_« Toi, ce sera parfait ! De rien, tant que ça vous fait plaisir. Et Kim avait tellement peur de vous annoncer ça… »_

_« Bon, les filles, on se change et on y va ?_ » déclara Kim, ayant envie de changer de conversation.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et Taylor alla sur la terrasse pendant que nous choisissions nos vêtements.

Nous optâmes pour les robes que nous avions prévu de porter à l'avant première, à savoir les seules tenues correctes que nous avions chez nous. C'étaient de légères robes assez bien habillées, mais sûrement rien en comparaison de ce que porteraient les dames dans l'endroit où nous nous rendions.

Le repas fut encore parfait. Taylor proposa un repas « simple », donc entrée, plat consistant et dessert.

Le tout arrosé de vin et enfin, un pousse café.

Lorsque nous remontâmes dans notre suite, nous étions tous quelque peu bourrés et avions évidemment trop mangé.

Nous décidâmes donc d'aller tous les 5 regarder les étoiles en vidant le mini-bar. Ce ne fut même pas suffisant parce que nous appelions, vers minuit le service d'étage, afin de remplir ce mini-bar.

Ben oui, on était 5, donc ça se vidait vite !

Bref, une soirée ordinairement magique !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Une rencontre plus qu'inattendue…**_

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillâmes sans trop savoir comment nous avions atterri dans notre lit.

En tout cas, Kim et Taylor avaient retrouvé le chemin de leur suite et nous, eh bien nous n'avions sûrement pas dû nous battre beaucoup pour choisir nos lits.

Nous décidâmes de commander un petit déjeuner dans notre chambre afin de nous permettre de prendre notre temps pour nous habiller.

On frappa très violemment à la porte lorsque nous allions nous mettre à table.

Elisa alla ouvrir. C'était Kim, encore rouge pivoine.

_« Elisa ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi, mais faut que vous vous habillez toutes illico presto et que vous veniez avec moi. »_

_« Hein, mais enfin, on a à peine pris une douche sans même encore s'habiller ni se coiffer, et tu veux qu'on devienne hyper classes ! »_

_« Ecoute, fais vite, tu comprendras »_

Sur ce, nous lui fîmes confiance, pas encore trop réveillées, et allâmes nous habiller en séchant nos cheveux à la sauvage.

_« Les filles ! »_ nous expliqua tout bas Kim pendant qu'Elisa se séchait les cheveux _« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est venu rendre visite à Taylor ce matin ! »_

_« Ouiiiiiiiiiii ? »_

_« Je l'avais déjà rencontré, Taylor me l'avait présenté et on a passé quelques soirées ensemble, mais Oh mon dieu, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Robert Pattinson vient de franchir le seuil de notre suite ! »_

_« ! Mais c'est pas possible, comment, hein, pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu, Elisa va nous faire une attaque ! »_ reprîmes-nous en chœur.

Elisa était une inconditionnelle fan de Robinou et jamais elle ne se remettrait de le rencontrer en vrai !

Elle sorti en courant de la salle de bain avec de grands yeux en nous demandant ce qui nous arrivait !

Nous lui adressâmes un grand sourire en lui disant qu'elle comprendrait bien vite.  
Kim la tirait déjà par le bras en nous faisant de grands signes.

Décidément, elle ne s'en remettrait pas !

Nous les suivîmes en courant. Arrivées devant la porte de la suite de Kim, elle se retourna sèchement devant Elisa et lui dit qu'elle croit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire de plus beau cadeau, alors qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare à avoir un choc.

Nous entrions presqu'en claquant des mains d'excitation.

_« Taylor, c'est moi, je suis avec les filles. »_

Nous entrâmes dans leur salon et Robert Pattinson en personne se leva et vint nous saluer.

Il faisait la bise à Kim !

Elisa était devenue rouge et ne savait péter un mot tellement elle était estomaquée.

Il souriait avec ce magnifique sourire en coin qui le rendait si craquant et entrepris de nous serrer la main. Elisa ne se laverait plus la main !

Taylor comprit l'effet que Rob faisait à Elisa. Nous essayions de notre côté d'agir normalement et d'oublier l'attitude « fan en furie » comme nous avions réussi à faire devant Taylor.

Ce dernier nous proposa un café et chacun, nous prîmes place dans le salon, une tasse à la main.

Kim entama la conversation en nous expliquant qu'elle voulait voir nos têtes lorsqu'elle pourrait nous présenter Robert et que c'est pour cela qu'elle ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

M'enfin, pourquoi elle lâchait ça devant nous ?

En tout cas, Tout le monde affichait un grand sourire et la conversation se lâchait tout de suite et tout paraissait naturel. Lui aussi était comme Taylor… « les amis de mes amis sont mes amis » et il nous posait des questions sur Bruxelles, qu'il aimerait voir un jour.

Hein ? Rob à Bruxelles ? Mais il n'y a rien à Bruxelles !

Cependant, je remarquai qu'Elisa ne comprenait pas que Rob s'adressait toujours à nous en la regardant…

Hé, Elisa, lève les yeux et regarde-le, il te mate là !

Elle croisa enfin mon regard et je lui fis de grands yeux. La complicité que nous connaissions avait dû être payante parce qu'elle le regarda aussitôt et, le truc qui n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie, il en perdit ses mots. Il commença à bafouiller et à essayer de regarder ailleurs !

Ça y est, j'y croyais dur comme fer ! le coup de foudre venait de tomber devant nos yeux !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Une demande qui ne se refuse pas …**_

Bon, déjà qu'on se retrouve à Paris, dans un hôtel hyper ultra luxueux, avec des plats succulents, un mini bar rempli à toute heure de la nuit, des soins de chez Dior, tout près des Champs Elysées, où nous devions passer l'après midi à choisir des robes somptueuses pour assister à l'avant première d'un de nos films préférés avec une dame qui nous fait toutes envie, le tout offert par le nouveau petit amis de notre meilleure amie, Taylor Lautner et … quoi la liste n'est pas finie ?

Eh bien non !

Jamais nous n'aurions pu imaginer ça !

Rob s'adressa à Elisa et lui demanda si elle pouvait le suivre 2 minutes, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

Elle se leva, arriva enfin à décrocher son regard de son Chouchou et le suivi.

Quand elle revint, ses yeux pétillaient. Elle s'adressa directement à Rob :

_« Il n'y a pas de souci. Mais sérieux, tu n'as vraiment personne d'autre ? »_

_« Ah… euh… eh bien si tu veux que je cherche quelqu'un d'autre, je peux… »_

_« Noooooon, ça ira, je suis très flattée, c'est ça que je voulais dire ! »_

Pause ! Quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qui leur arrive à ces 2 là ?

_« Très bien, la seule chose c'est que je ne voudrais pas que les photographes tirent des conclusions trop hâtives et nous croient ensemble directement tu comprends ? »_

_« Oui, je comprends. »_

_« OK, donc on se rejoint dans la salle de cinéma alors ? On verra après s'ils nous foutent la paix pour l'after… Merci en tout cas… »_

_« Oh, d'accord, on fait comme ça »_

Re-Pause ! Photographes ? Les croire ensemble ?

Là, Rob se leva et nous annonça qu'il devait se rendre chez son agent.

Nous le saluions et il nous faisait déjà la bise.

« _Maintenant, on se connaît et on risque de passer du temps ensemble alors autant se détendre ! A tantôt, passez une bonne journée ! »_

_« Toi aussi ! Bye »_ lui lança Taylor.

Bon, de 1, Elisa et Robert Pattinson allaient faire quelque chose ensemble, de 2, il y aurait des photographes qui pourraient les croire ensemble, en couple, et de 3, personne ne comprenait!

_« Euh, Elisa ma chérie, _me lançais-je, _on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? »_

_« En fait, Rob m'a euh… demandé de l'accompagner ce soir à l'avant première ! »_

_« Hhhhhhhheeeeeeiiiiiiinnnn, pardon, tu peux répéter ? »_ déclarâmes-nous toutes en cœur.

Taylor rigola en disant que jamais il n'avait demandé à une fille qu'il rencontre pour la première fois de l'accompagner !

On allait à l'avant première et Rob aussi ? Ouah !

_« Bon, les filles, là c'est la panique ! Je vais être assise à côté de Robert Pattinson… MON Robinou Chouchou ! Et je n'ai rien à me mettre ! »_

_« Bon, on déjeûne, on se pomponne, et on va faire les boutiques ! Nous non plus, je te signale qu'on a rien à se mettre ! »_ poursuivit Kim.

Nous repartîmes donc dans notre suite après que Taylor aie annoncé qu'il voulait quant à lui rester à l'hôtel car il avait aussi pris un rendez-vous chez Dior, puis qu'il commencerait à lire le projet de script du prochain Twilight pour s'imprégner du personnage.

Kim voulait passer la journée avec nous, donc elle partit avec nous… Du moins un peu après nous parce que passer une journée sans son Tayly demandait des « à tantôt mon bébé » pendant au moins 15 minutes !

Elle nous rejoignit lorsque nous venions de nous installer à table. Le café était à peine tiède… Nous n'étions pourtant pas restées des heures là-bas…

Ah oui, enfin il était quand même 11h30 !

Bon, ben apparemment, on aimait aussi la compagnie de Rob !

_« Hé, vous vous rendez compte qu'on est potes avec Taylor Lautner et Robert Pattinson ?_ » lâchais-je ?

_« Moi j'en reviens pas que 2 d'entre nous sortent avec eux surtout ! »_

_« Hé oh, pas de panique, Rob m'a invitée mais on va juste s'installer côte à côte. Après, il en aura marre de mes petits commentaires ridicules et puis il sera bien vite parti en prenant ses jambes à son cou ! »_

_« Oui, mais nous, personne ne courra devant nous pour s'enfuir ! Ohhhhhhh, je pourrais demander au petit serveur sympa non ? »_

_« Celui qui nous a servis hier, oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ! »_ Lança Laurence.

_« Chasse gardée les filles ! Ce midi, je vais me pomponner et je finirai par le lui demander ! »_

_« Bon, ben alors demande-lui s'il a pas un collègue sympa pour moi ! »_ poursuivit Laurence.

_« OK, je n'y manquerai pas ! Mais tu connais mes talents de dragueuse, c'est une catastrophe donc je pense que toi et moi on va sortir en amoureuses ce soir ! »_

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous prendre par le bras et de faire semblant de défiler, comme un gentil petit couple…

_« Bon, les folles de service, on se prépare et on va observer les talents de dragueuse d'Emma alors ? »_ continua Kim.

_« Ben on vient de déjeûner ! »_ dit Laurence.

_« Oui, mais une petite salade pour faire un tour au restaurant et puis on va faire du shopping ! Tu préfères sauter le repas et t'effondrer en plein milieu des boutiques les plus branchées de Paris ou avoir les idées claires et te choisir la robe et les chaussures de tes rêves ? »_

_« OK, let's go alors ! »_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un dîner tout à fait parfait..**_

Nous fûmes un passage chacune dans la salle de bain, ensuite nous nous habillâmes correctement et en nous maquillant, nous réalisâmes que Rob nous avait vues non maquillées tantôt !

_« Ah, ben au moins, il nous a vues au naturel. Et malgré tout, il a voulu m'inviter ! Il est con ou il se peut que j'ai un tant soit peu de charme pour qu'un homme comme Robert Pattinson puisse ne fusse que poser les yeux sur moi ? »_

_« Eh oui, il nous a vues au naturel… Et pour ma part, un vrai thon au naturel ! » _ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

_« C'est pour ça que maintenant, ton petit serveur va voir son petit thon au « pas naturel » ! Allez hop, on descend, il est presque 13h et on a du pain sur la planche ! »_ déclara Kim.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nous prîmes la direction du restaurant, toutes jolies et peut-être un peu trop apprêtées pour juste manger une salade.

Arrivées en salle de restaurant, nous constations que notre petit serveur était là et il vint nous accueillir.

Laurence me dit dans l'oreille qu'il était vachement moins bien que l'image qu'elle en avait retenue de la veille.

Je lui répondis que je le trouvais plus petit et affichant un léger air bénet…

Et voilà, même le petit serveur, on ne le voudrait pas avec nous à notre bras ce soir !

Peut-être étions-nous devenues trop exigeantes avec l'âge !

_« Excusez-moi, vous avez perdu votre foulard Madame »_

D'où venait cette voix ? Une voix à la voix virile, ténébreuse, mon dieu, je serais partie avec son propriétaire jusqu'au bout du monde ! Ouais, enfin, j'avais pas encore vu sa tête, donc fallait pas non plus que je…

J'eus un choc en me retournant…

Georges Clooney me tendait mon foulard effectivement tombé derrière moi !

_« Euh, eh bien, enfin je pourquoi … je n'avais pas… »_

M'enfin, articule, et essaie au moins d'aligner 2 mots !

_« Je n'aurais pas voulu que vous marchiez dessus Madame… »_

Et là, l'imbécile d'analphabète réussi à articuler quelques mots… mais quels mots !

_« Non, seulement Mademoiselle… »_

Si avec ça il pense que je le drague pas, c'est qu'il est vraiment con ! En même temps, quelle était la pauvre imbécile qui essayait de draguer Monsieur Georges Clooney ? Ben moi pourquoi ?

_« Oh, c'est difficile à croire ! »_

Hein, pardon ? Je rêve ou Georges Clooney vient de dire que c'est pas normal que je sois encore célibataire ?

_« Ah… ben … euh… Merci, vous êtes charmant ! »_

Charmant ? L'homme que je considère comme le plus sexy sur terre … juste… charmant ?

Il me dépassa avec un petit sourire en coin qui me fit fondre et surtout m'enraciner sur place !.

Mes amies et moi nous étions souvent demandé comment nous réagirions en voyant devant nous l'homme de nos rêves. Pour Elisa, on savait maintenant. Eh bien pour moi aussi ! Je n'en revenais pas et restais plantée sur place, définitivement enracinée dans ce merveilleux parquet dont je n'aurais pas pu me payer plus d'1 mètre carré..

_« Hé, tu redescends sur terre ou quoi ? Hé, Emma ! »_

_« Quoi, hein, quoi ? »_

Elles éclatèrent évidemment de rire en voyant ma tête particulièrement ahurie.

_« On sait que tu viens de vivre la plus improbable des rencontres, mais bon, faudrait peut-être rester sur terre ! »_ continuait Kim.

_« On a faim nous ! »_ Dit Laurence.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elisa me regarda avec un petit sourire qui disait « Mon dieu, Georges Clonney ! »

_« On va quand même pas sauter sur place comme on sait faire quand on fait les gamines hein ?_ » me lâcha-t-elle.

_« Ben euh non, surtout qu'il est dans la même pièce que nous et que ça ne ferait pas très sérieux ! »_

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je vis cependant qu'il n'était pas très loin et qu'il nous regardait, ce qui me fit me calmer tout de suite en faisant les plus gros yeux possible à Elisa, mais elle avait déjà compris et s'arrêta net aussi.

Nous prîmes place et malheureusement, je ne fis pas attention à ce que je mangeais tellement j'étais à l'affût du moindre regard de sa part. Ce qui n'arriva qu'une ou deux fois.

Hein, il m'a quand même regardée une ou deux fois ?

Sur ce, le repas était terminé et il était temps de prendre la route de notre après midi shopping pour nous trouver des robes de rêve !

Je jetai un dernier regard vers sa table en me levant et il me fit un petit signe de la main, tout sympa, tout classe et même sexy…

Et moi, la greluche de service, je lui lance ma main en l'air et la secoue comme une plouk !

Ceci eut l'air de bien le faire rire en tout cas…

Me rendant compte de la honte que je m'infligeais à moi-même, je quittait la pièce en regardant le sol et en priant qu'il m'ait vite, très vite oubliée !


	11. Chapter 11

_**Et on se fait belles…**_

Nous entrâmes chez Prada afin de voir si éventuellement nous trouverions notre bonheur. Pas qu'il n'y aurait rien qui nous plairait, mais nous ne voulions pas non plus faire comprendre à Taylor qu'on s'en foutait de lui et que seul son portefeuille nous intéressait…

Nous trouvâmes évidemment notre bonheur, mais bon, l'étiquette de la robe noire « simple » que j'essayais affichait quand même 1495 Eur.

Je me tournai vers Kim et lui dit que je ne pourrais vraiment pas demander autant à Taylor.

Elle me répondit que ça lui faisait plaisir parce qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus dépenser autant !

_« Ben alors, on va chez Zara mais on achète des Louboutins ! »_ Enchaîna Elisa en entrant dans sa cabine.

Nous rigolâmes toutes en même temps.

_« Allez, en route pour Biondini ! »_ poursuivit Elisa.

_« Ou alors, je prendrai des Jimmy Choo… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH je vais pouvoir porter des chaussures de rêve ! »_

Nous étions bizarrement très impatientes de quitter la boutique Prada !

Quelle honte de partir sans rien !

_« On va peut-être d'abord aller acheter une robe avant les chaussures non ? »_ dit Kim.

Et Elisa poursuivit _« Oui, mais ça va pas clocher une robe Zara avec des Louboutin ? »_

_« Ben on verra… Dans le pire des cas, je vais à poil et juste avec des Louboutin ! »_ continuais-je.

Sur ce, nous entrâmes chez Zara.

Il y avait quand même vachement plus de monde chez Zara que chez Prada !

Elisa pencha pour une robe longue satinée couleur bordeau foncé avec un dos nu.

Laurence préférait le même style mais en version sans bretelle et mauve.

Kim et moi n'arrivions pas à nous décider. Nous aimions le noir toutes les deux pour une robe de soirée, mais entre une simple et une à froufrou qui bizarrement nous plaisait quand même, on n'y arrivait pas !

On opta quand même pour des robes longues simples. Kim en pris une dos nu nouée dans la nuque. Ceci mettait tout parfaitement sa poitrine et son bronzage californien en valeur.

Pour ma part, la mienne avait de fines bretelles mais un décolleté hyper plongeant devant et dans le dos. J'avais toujours adoré ça.

Sortant de chez Zara avec la somme de 389 Euros en moins sur la carte de crédit de Taylor, Kim nous déclara qu'on pourrait se lâcher avec les chaussures parce que quand il lui avait proposé de payer nos robes et chaussures, elle avait dit qu'il exagérait et il lui avait répondu « ben quoi, je vais quand même pas en avoir pour 10.000 Euros ! » !

_« Donc, il nous reste la somme de euh _(je n'avais jamais été douée en calcul mental)_…9611 Euros à dépenser en accessoires ! » déclarais-je_.

_« On peut acheter des bijoux aussi alors ? Et se payer un coiffeur ? Je vais appeler Taylor… »_

Sur ce, remplies d'excitation à l'idée de ce programme, et surtout impatientes de savoir si Taylor serait d'accord.

_« Ok, mon bébé, t'es un chou ! »_

Elle raccrochait déjà…

_« On est go les filles ! »_

Nous partîmes donc vers Biondini, le Palais des chaussures les plus branchées, et à mon avis, des plus chères !

Comme à notre habitude, Elisa et moi étions particulièrement excitées en entrant dans cette boutique. Surtout en sachant qu'on sortirait avec une paire de ces merveilles !

Nous nous promettions de nous conduire en Dames classes et surtout, de ne pas montre notre excitation.

Un vendeur arriva et nous proposa son aide.

_« Oh oui, s'il vous plait, je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à me décider à choisir ! »_ déboulais-je…

_« Très bien, pour quel genre d'occasion souhaitez-vous porter une de ces paires ? »_

_« L'avant première de Sex and The City »._ expliqua Kim.

Il nous regardait déjà avec des yeux ronds.

_« Ouah, j'imagine que vous devez choisir quelque chose qui soit à la hauteur de Sarah ! »_

Il connaissait Sarah Jessica Parker !

Voyant nos têtes, il continua :

_« Oui, Sarah Jessica Parker est déjà venue souvent ici. Elle est adorable vous savez ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Quels sont vos styles de tenues ? »_

Merde, on avait pas prévu ça… Il fallait vraiment qu'on lui dise d'où venaient nos robes…

Sur ce, la mort dans l'âme, nous sortîmes nos robes de chez Zara, en priant qu'il ne nous foute pas de coups de pied au cul parce qu'on arrivait comme des pouilleuses.

Etonnamment, il nous dit que nos choix étaient parfaits par rapport à notre bronzage, à nos cheveux, à notre taille. C'était vraiment un vendeur parfait ! Il savait nous mettre en valeur sans pour autant en faire trop.

Bref, nos robes passées en revue, il nous conduisit à travers les rayonnages en nous proposant l'une ou l'autre paire.

Bon, il était parfait, mais il paraissait aussi être un de ces vendeurs qui estiment que n'importe quelle paire du moment qu'elle soit chère, est « particulièrement belle ».

Je fondis devant une paire de sandales créées par Paolo Biondini en personne. Elles étaient parfaite. Dorée, avec 2 très fines lanières, une entourant la cheville et l'autre autour des orteils. De fins strass étaient incrustés dans ces lanières. Le talon, probablement aussi haut que moi quand je suis née, m'annonçait secrètement qu'il me ferait souffrir si je les emportais. Cependant, une fois que le vendeur remarqua qu'elles m'avaient littéralement accroché le regard, il les pris et me dit :

_« Vous chaussez du 39, je me trompe ? »_

Il était parfait !

_« Oui, tout à fait »_

_« Très bien, je vous propose d'enfiler celles-ci. »_

Il me les tendit et j'eus l'impression qu'il tenait dans ses mains une des merveilles du monde.

Elisa me regarda avec ce petit sourire rempli d'excitation à l'idée que je les enfile.

Le vendeur me les passa au pied. Eh oui, on n'était pas chez Shoe Discount… Le vendeur me passait les chaussures aux pieds… Mon dieu, j'espère que les sandales que je portais avant n'avaient pas laissé mes pieds se salir. Quelle horreur…

_« Votre vernis est superbe ! »_

_« Pardon, vous trouvez ? »_

Ben quoi, c'est du bête vernis bordeaux foncé, comme je mets tous les jours !

_« Oui, je trouve qu'il affine terriblement vos pieds ! Cependant, je pense qu'il ne conviendra pas avec ces sandales. Un vernis plutôt noir serait peut-être plus adapté. Il mettra la nuance dorée de la sandale en valeur par rapport à votre robe noire. Ou alors, vous tentez les ongles au naturel, avec un vernis transparent brillant. »_

_« Très bien, je vous remercie, je vais suivre votre conseil et vais essayer le noir. Je préfère mes ongles en couleur foncée. »_

_« Je pense aussi que ce sera très beau en noir. »_

Ca y est, j'avais les deux sandales aux pieds. Elles étaient tellement belles ! Je me vis dans le miroir et je ne me reconnaissais absolument pas. Avec le pantalon 3/4 , elles paraissaient un peu trop chic, mais, comme le dirait Elisa, « ça pète sa race ! ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me rendant compte des paroles que je prononçais intérieurement en rapport avec l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais !

Mais au fait, j'étais debout ! Perchée, mais debout !

Oui, je pense que je saurais les porter, surtout si l'on considère que c'est dans une salle de cinéma que je me rendais. Je serais donc la moitié de la soirée assise !

_« Je les prends ! »_

J'ai dit que les prenais ? Je suis dans l'une des plus luxueuses boutiques de chaussures de Paris, et me voilà à dire, sans même avoir vu le prix, que je les prenais.

Je me tournai directement vers Kim, qui me fit un clin d'œil et un « oui » de la tête.

_« Parfait, je pense également qu'elle vous iront à merveille ! »_

Sur ce, je les retirai en priant que je puisse vite les remettre juste pour me la péter !

Elisa fixa son choix pour des sandales noires… SES Louboutin, dont une espèce de serpent argenté filait sur le haut de la chaussure.

Lorsqu'elle les eut enfilées, elle ne put s'empêcher de secouer les mains en l'air en déclarant :

_« Mon dieu, je les veux ! »_

On devait vraiment passer à la caisse et entendre le prix ?

Laurence choisi une paire de sandales noires de Jimmy Choo, qu'elle appelait déjà son « Choo Choo », avec une lanière faisant un double tour au niveau de la cheville. Relativement simples mais tellement élégantes sur ses fines chevilles qu'elles en devenaient chics.

Kim tomba amoureuse de sandales également de Jimmy Choo, noires avec une espèce de nœud en perles sur le dessus.

Nos paires toutes choisies, il fallait maintenant passer chez la douloureuse.

Kim nous dit tout bas :

_« Hé les filles, faites pas ces têtes, on en aura pour maximum 2000 Euros non ? 500 Eu ros par paires environ ! »_

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai que par rapport à mes chaussures habituelles, c'est pas beaucoup plus ! »_

continuais-je.

Le vendeur fut étonné de voir Kim déclarer qu'elle payait les 4 paires et lui annonça le prix de 2148 Euros. Nous ne voulions pas savoir laquelle de nous avait dépassé la « moyenne » de 500 Euros.

Nous remerciâmes le vendeur et sortîmes, toutes les 4 comme des gosses qui ont eu leur poupée Barbie !

Nous passâmes dans la bijouterie Phyllis où nous choisîmes chacune un collier, un bracelet et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Chaque parure était simple, argentée et pour ma part, alliant argent et faux diamands.

Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel afin de pouvoir essayer le tout. Nous n'aurions, en effet, jamais envisagé de tenir jusqu'au soir avant de passer nos robes avec nos chaussures et nos bijoux.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, nous passâmes à la réception afin de savoir s'il était possible d'obtenir un rendez-vous pour nous faire faire un chignon digne de toutes ces tenues.

En nous dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, étant comme d'habitude la dernière à suivre derrière, je ne le vis pas de suite sortir de l'ascenseur.

Il était là, parfait… Sans Martini, mais parfait !

Il salua mes amies et me fit un petit signe de la main. Et là, l'andouille de service reprend du service et se retourne pas très discrètement en se demandant si ce signe de la main lui était bien adressé. C'était évidemment sans compter l'arrêt sur image que j'affichais alors.

Il sourit, baissa la tête et la releva très peu avec un petit sourire espiègle dirigé vers moi.

Je ris, du moins j'essayais de le faire de façon classe.

Je me remis en état de fonctionnement et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, où mes amies m'attendaient.

Elisa me dit :

_« Oh ma chérie, il en pince pour toi ! T'as vu comme il t'a regardée ? »  
_

_« J'ai surtout vu comment j'ai eu l'air ridicule encore devant lui ! M'enfin, je peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher ? Moi, je vous le dit, si j'arrivais un jour à être avec lui je signerais pour une vie remplies d'attitudes ridicules !»_

_« Mais non ma chérie, rassure-toi, tu fais déjà ça très bien ! » _me dit Laurence.

_« Ah ah ah ! Très drôle! »_

Sur ce, nous montâmes dans nos chambres. Nous n'avions qu'une demi-heure avant notre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Encore une petite rencontre avant la grande soirée…**_

Une fois coiffées, nous décidâmes de commander les repas dans la chambre. 

Nous avions commandé des salades parce que l'excitation qui nous caractérisait nous empêcherait de manger beaucoup.

Une fois sustentées, maquillées, coiffées, habillées, chaussées, nous nous regardions dans le miroir, en pleine admiration lorsque Taylor passa nous chercher.

Il était superbe. Son smoking mettait en valeur son teint.

Kim lui fonça dessus. Il la retint pour mieux la regarder.

_« Mon Dieu, ma puce, t'es tellement… Wouhahhh ! »_

Elle était remontée sur son nuage et l'embrassa.

_« Ah c'est malin, quelle conne, je t'ai mis du rouge à lèvres dessus ! »_

_« C'est pas grave, ça en valait la peine mon bébé ! »_

Ils étaient vraiment trognons ! Il se retourna vers nous.

_« Wouah, les filles, vous êtes magnifiques aussi ! »_

_« Merci Taylor, et vraiment, merci de nous avoir payé tout ça… »_ poursuivis-je.

Nous le remerciâmes toutes à notre tour et on voyait réellement qu'il était content de nous avoir fait plaisir. Surtout quand il saurait qu'il n'avait « même pas » dépensé 5000 Euros. Les chaussures étant responsables de la moitié du montant total des achats.

Nous prîmes donc le chemin de la plus belle et excitante des soirées que nous connaîtrions !

Arrivés, nous aperçûmes Robert Pattinson entrer dans la salle.

Et puis, Sarah Jessica Parker fit son entrée. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe, ses chaussures, tout était superbe ! Elisa et moi avions décidé de tout faire pour au moins essayer de la saluer et d'échanger 3 mots de façon civilisée avec elle.

Et puis, on me tapota l'épaule.

Je me retournai. Comme à mon habitude, je me figeai sur place face à son regard et son sourire… Il était encore plus beau et sexy que dans les pubs ou les films…

_« Vous n'avez pas perdu votre foulard cette fois, je voulais simplement vous saluer Mademoiselle… ? »_

_« Euh_ (pourquoi fallait-il que je commence toutes mes phrases par un « euh » devant lui ?)_ Desvignes, Emma Desvignes »_

Et pourquoi pas « Bond, James Bond » !

_« C'est magnifique comme nom, Emma ! Je peux vous appeler Emma ? »_

Ben oui andouille, je suis en train de fondre devant toi, alors tu m'appelles comme tu veux tiens !

_« Bien sûr, Monsieur … ? »_

J'essayais de faire de l'humour…

_« Pardonnez-moi, je suis impoli… Clooney, Georges Clooney »_

Il rigolait en prononçant ces mots.

Et là, j'avais lâché ma petite feinte disant que je ne le connaissais pas, mais après ? Je faisais l'andouille en lui répondant que je ne le connaissais pas du tout, ou alors je reprenais le cours normal des choses, à savoir émettre un petit rire et m'enfuir en ayant pris le soin de retirer mes Biondini pour ne pas, en plus, me casser la gueule ?

J'optai pour une tout autre option :

_« Je suis désolée, je ne peux m'empêcher de transformer une situation embarrassante en humour douteux… »_

_« Oh, je vous embarrasse alors, j'en suis désolé… »_

Noooooooon, t'as rien compris, c'est moi la godiche de service qui s'emmêle…

_« Non, du tout. Mais vous comprenez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tomber sur une de mes idoles donc je suis quelque peu perdue… »_

_« Alors, vous me connaissiez déjà ! Voilà qui est étonnant »_

_« J'ai même failli vous proposer un Martini, mais c'eut été déplacé je pense… »_

Mais ta gueule, ferme-là ! Qui peut me bâillonner s'il vous plait ?

_« Eh bien si vous saviez, je ne dirais pas non à un Martini après la projection du film, si vous êtes d'accord de m'accompagner bien sûr ! »_

_« euh… _(ça y est, j'en remets une… j'avais réussi à placer quelques phrases en commençant par un vrai mot, mais les mauvaises habitudes reviennent…)_ pourquoi pas, j'en serais vraiment ravie, Monsieur Clooney »_

_« Georges. Je serais choqué qu'une femme telle que vous m'appelle Monsieur… Je n'ai quand même pas l'âge d'être votre père »_

_« Non, bien sûr…_hésitation… _Georges »_

De la jungle ?

_« Merci, je préfère… Mais j'y pense, je ne suis pas venu accompagné. Sauf si vos amis y voient un inconvénient, puis-je vous kidnapper et vous proposer de vous joindre à moi ? »_

Sur ce, je sentis le talon de mes Biondini s'enfoncer dans le sol, et je me voyais mourir sur le tapis rouge sur lequel j'étais…

_« Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'ils y verront un inconvénient… »_

Sur ce, nous nous retournions vers le petit groupe…

_« Je vous présente Georges. Voici Elisa, Laurence, Kim et Taylor. »_

Il leur serrait la main à tous. J'adorais la tête de mes amies ! J'aimais le petit effet que je venais de produire !

_« Enchanté. Taylor, je pense que vous et moi avons un point commun… »_ sourit-il.

_« Oui, en effet, bonjour Georges_ » continuai-t-il en lui serrant la main.

_« Georges m'a proposé de se joindre à moi _(oh oui, joints-toi à moi mon grand)_ pour la projection. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »_

Je crus d'abord qu'Elisa me tuait du regard. Mais je compris bien vite qu'elle me faisait de grands yeux tellement elle était remplie d'excitation.


End file.
